my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nehemias
'''Nehemias '''is an odd man that lives quite literally, below the city. He tends to play sides, not caring who gets hurt in the process as long as it works in his favor. He's also a widely known mafia king and shows no mercy to those who have wronged him. Appearance He usually wears black suits with very little difference in shades. The only color he dons other than black is his white eye and the occasional white shirt. He almost always has a pair of gloves on and at least as something to keep his skin safe from injury. He normally wears robes to add on to the elegance of his character, but beneath the robes will either be an Edwardian era suit or a Victorian era suit. Despite his odd style, he does tend to be more laid back and relaxed when he's at home, mostly wearing sweats and a t-shirt, but will also just wear a black shirt tucked into black pants. Personality Nehemias is often times seen as arrogant, thinking none are better than he. He can get pretty annoying in terms of his ego, but he has good reason to be. He rarely ever talks due to his quirk, so he usually tends to keep to himself even if it's not necessary to. He's big on showing and not telling when it comes to what he does. He has a strong dislike towards heroes and villains alike, but will happily play sides if it works out in his favor. He can be quite violent, but very rarely. He can be quite brash and cruel when he wants to be, but usually has an eerily calm aura about him that exudes an intimidating aura. In regards to his son, however, he becomes a bit standoffish and tends to shy away from Ezarah. He comes off as rude and uncaring, but he's being more fatherly to his own son than his father ever was to him. History All that is known on the history of Nehemias, mostly known as Swan Song for his blackmailing habits, is that he was a product of an unwanted quirk marriage. His parents did not originally want him, but grew to adore him over the coming years of his childhood, but he was clever, he knew that his existence was not wanted. His appearance took on the quirk appearance of his father, who's skin was pitch black and his face was that of a skull. His father's side offered nothing to him other than his appearance, while his mother gave him the voice quirk he has now. He was often seen as the "failed" quirk marriage, but his mother decided she would never have children after him and left the 'what if' questions on what would happen if both sides had fully flourished, unanswered. The reason as to why one eye is white is simply due to a genetic issue. He can see pretty well out of that eye, but he is unable to see color. He can see color out of his right eye, but it gives him focuse issues so he always keeps his eye covered. Early into his teenage life, he was turned away by many hero schools for his villain-esque quirk and thus began his rising hatred for heroes. He would never classify himself as a villain, but he never quite fit in with the heroes. Especially with his extremely rare blood type. He could never risk losing blood and thus stacked up a rather generous amount of golden, rh-null, blood for emergencies. Even getting paper cuts is a dangerous risk for him. He rose to mafia fame pretty early on by taking over the things his father had done. When the people doubted his ability to run something as big and scary as the mafia. He shot and killed anyone who doubted his ability right there, not sparing them a second glance. Some would say he's worse than his father in this regard. Only Nimah can save the underlings should they make a severe mistake. Quirk Skinner Fish allows him to summon giant silver, bony fish that appear to have metallic armor when it's actually bone. They harm the victim, but only until Nehemias stops chanting, do the injuries finally appear. Most prove to be fatal. Trivia *nehemias is inspired by my favorite band, Ghost *all art belongs to original owners !!! *nehemias was originally a king of an underground city of people Category:Vigilantes